Dance with me
by o0KittyBlue0o
Summary: A one shot Hiei/Kag thing, kinda a side story from Firefly, but its a scene that can never be used due to this is NOT how they're going to start out it was a cute idea though.


Dance with Me

Kag/Hiei

"Onna, this is stupid." A man griped in frustration, his feet planted on the ground as he childishly refused to move.

"Oh, come on Hiei, it's not like it's going to kill you to learn something new." A woman said, her hands set on her hips as she smiled at the man, Hiei apparently.

"No!" Hiei growled out, crossing his arms over his chest as Kagome sighed, walking over to a table and picking up her cell phone. "What are you doing?" He asked, her actions out of character as she usually sat back and yelled until she got her way.

"Well, I'm going to need a dance partner at the pack gathering and its not like _you'll _dance with me." She snorted and flipped it open. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Youko-kun, or Bankotsu-kun will dance with me no problem."

"Onna, you will not be dancing with any of those fools." Hiei growled out, snatching her phone away and she sighed.

"Hiei, I'm an alpha I'm expected to dance. Fine, I'll grab one of the random guests, no biggie." Kagome said, walking away from him with her usual bounce in her step. She was nearly out of the room when she stopped, not bothering to turn around. "You know, Hiei, I am looking forward to seeing my pack again, you'll not ruin it for me. I'll be fine going with someone else." She snapped the last few words out before leaving the room and heading up the stairs, slamming her door shut.

Hiei mentally cursed himself in several languages as he raised his hand to throw the damn phone.

Then, he stopped. He looked at the phone a minute and smirked.

/Fox./

\\Eh?\\

/I need a favor from you../

\Hiei? You need a favor from us, Youko, or me?\ Kurama asked, currently weeding his garden. A peaceful activity he and Youko did from time to time.

/You. I need to..learn something../

\\Kagome told us you were being stubbern about the dancing part, you know whom ever dances with the two alphas have a chance to woo them at this thing. Sesshoumaru is allowing it because Kagome has yet to find herself a mate.\\ Youko added and Hiei scowled.

/Teach me./

\To dance? Fine. To woo her, you're asking the wrong man. I've never _tried _wooing a woman.\

\\Me either, they're just so easily distracted after a good kiss...\\

/_Dancing. _/

o0o

Kagome growled in frustration as she watched Hiei leave, _again, _in the middle of the night. She looked up and she could see herself reflected in her aura, looking at the window with eyes filled with pain and jealousy. Where was he going every night?

It worried and enraged her.

He was always a private person, she knew, but..he kissed her. He _kissed _her the other day, it was deep and passionate and....why do that only to start disappearing at night? Was that his idea of a good bye kiss, because if so she was going to strangle him.

She cursed in kitsune tongue, taking out her cell and calling Shippo. She needed to get away for a while and Shippo could get there the fastest.

o0o

When he had returned home, _home when did Kagome's home become mine..._, he didn't find her there. Instead he found her scent and that kitsune sitting on her bed eyes bleeding red as he looked at him.

"If you're going to hurt Okaasan you stay the hell away from her." The green eyed kitsune snapped, his auburn hair flowing freely over his shoulders. It was then Hiei realized the fox was in his pajamas.

"Where is she, boy?" He asked, snarling out the question as he tried to keep his own transformation under control.

"If you hadn't kissed her she wouldn't have been hurt enough to leave." Shippo said, now standing over the shorter youkai. "You kiss her than start taking off at night...got a lover, Hiei? Some sweet thing on the side? You should have never come here..." He snarled at the older youkai who looked suprised.

"Are you _insane?! _I don't just kiss a woman to walk out on her!" Hiei snapped and grabbed the man's collar, bringing him to eye level with him. "That woman has been stuck in the past for too long, I am not that fool of a hanyou!"

"Then what the hell do you do at night, asshole? You don't seem the type to just want a pleasant walk through the park!" Shippo shouted, shoving the other male away from him. "Disgusting, toying with her emotions like that."

"I am not toying with her! WHERE IS SHE?!" Hiei snarled as he tackled the fox to the ground, his claws digging painfully into his shoulders. "If I have to I will explain _to her _no one else, damn it." He added, and the fox lay silent for a moment.

"...You're really not seeing another woman?"

"I couldn't if I even wanted to, brat."

"My first den, the twins are with her."

With that the hybrid was gone in a black blur.

o0o

Kagome sat between her two grandchildren, adults now but who cared? They watched as she leaned over and cried silently on Hikaru's shoulder. Usually the more emotional of the two, Hikaru was usually the one who cried not comforted. He and his twin, Kaoru looked at each other before gently toying with her hair and rubbing her back.

"Nana..it's ok..." Hikaru said and lay his head atop hers. "If it makes you feel any better father said he'd take care of it."

"Hikaru! Nana forget he said that..." Kaoru said as Kagome's eyes widened.

"That boy of mine knows better than to do something so stupid! Now-now Hiei'll think I sent him to take care of my buisness while I go into hiding..." Kagome sobbed out, leaning forward to cry into her hands. Hikaru and Kaoru didn't know what to do at this point, their mother _never _cried, and their sister was just a baby!

"Nana...do you love him?" Kaoru asked, and Hikaru's ears perked, looking towards the den entrence.

"I'll be right back, Nana." Hikaru said and was suddenly gone. Kagome looked at Kaoru in confusion and he sighed.

"He heard something outside, he'll check it out." He said, nuzzling her cheek and licking her chin as if to say 'I love you, sorry.' That's when a black blur came through, disappearing with the second kitsune before returning. She knew who it was and quickly turned to face the wall.

"What do you want, Hiei?" She asked, carefully trying to keep her voice from faultering only to feel him come to sit behind her, his arms wrapping around her smaller frame.

"Onna, you know me better than this..." Hiei said, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder as he ran his tongue along her neck. "Do you really believe I would run off to another woman after kissing you?"

Kagome sighed, leaning back into him. He was right, he was much more reliable than that. "But then, where do you go, Hiei?"

"It was going to be a...suprise of sorts, but I guess I'll have to give it to you much earlier than intended." He said as he pulled her up, hopping off the bed. Twirling her to face him he held her hips in his hands as he slowly began to dance. Kagome smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's what this was all about? You still wanted to dance with me, even after all that fuss?" Kagome asked, her eyes tearing up with shame and joy. Hiei nodded as he touched his forehead to hers.

"Damn fox told me _why _the dancing was so important at this specific event." Hiei grumbled and Kagome smiled.

"Hiei, why do you think I wanted _you _to dance with me?" Kagome asked, and he blinked. He hadn't thought about it. Her hands came up into his hair as so pulled him in for a kiss. He growled lightly and took over the action, his lips covering hers and his tongue already dancing with hers.

"WOOHOO GO OKAASAN!"

Both Hiei and Kagome froze and looked over to the three kitsune now standing there watching. The twins looked on in shock while their father cheered, his shoulders still bloody from his encounter with Hiei.

"Ya know, Okaasan, this means I'm nearly as old as my new father." He added causing Hiei to snarl at the kit threateningly. Kagome giggled.

"Ah, but my own grandchildren are older than me, so it doesn't matter." She said and grabbed Hiei's chin kissing him again.

"Aw, and I thought she'd be all emberrassed. Oh well." The young kit said as he pulled out a camera, taking a picture of the moment. "I'll name it the beginning of Shippo's new brothers and sisters."

At those words, Kagome's eyes flew open and her cheeks blushed brilliantly as Hiei's eyes took a mischevious look to them. She pulled away.

"Oh no, I'm too young to have any babies!" Kagome said, just as Hiei picked her up and snickered.

"Onna you already have grandchildren, too late for that!" He said as he began to race home, Shippo hot on his heels.

"HEY! I WAS ONLY KIDDING!! OKAASAN DONT HAVE BABIES YET!!" Shippo called out, hand reaching for them as he tried to keep up. "OKAASAN HE HURT MY SHOULDERS! DONT GIVE HIM NONE YET!"

"...Hiei did you hurt my baby?!" Kagome asked with a scowl, and Hiei frowned.

"He wouldn't tell me where you were, Onna, he's lucky I didn't kill him. If he weren't _your _son I would have." He said as she started squirming.

"Stop this _second _mister! I'm going to heal my son and then I'm going t-mph!" His lips fell onto hers, cutting her off as Shippo began cursing in kitsune about stupid three-eyed okaasan stealers.


End file.
